Breaking over Bajor
by AdmiralLehoux
Summary: Join starfleet against species 8472 as its battles over the Bajoran people for Freedom or Slavery in a battle of loss and life to last a generation


U.S.S Heimdall

Ncc-98008-E

Departing Earth Space dock

2410

Objective: Join a task force of vessels In a counter 8472 assault to protect Bajor

Admiral woods brought his ship into the fleet of Federation vessels Closest to the Intrepid Class Voyager , He admired Admirals Tuvoks vessel, Jack Lehoux Woods, Preferred to be named Admiral Lehoux, also had to thank his Vulcan mother for the age he was even for a semi vulcan, He shuddered out this thought to focus on the job at hand. Bajor.

"Captain, We are receiving a communication From deep space Nine"

" Admiral Tuvok, Admiral Lehoux Woods, Deep space Nine is at battle stations and all the ships we have docked or on leave are standing by to assist your task-force, even the Militia have joined in what ships they have"

"Understood, Lt. Fox, what is our arrival time to The atmosphere of Bajor"

"30 Minutes sir"

Admiral Woods Shuddered, knowing after first hand knowledge From the battle For Earth and the Severe damage inflicted on The men and women on both Vessels and Earth space dock that they could easily destroy Bajor within the 30 minutes

"Get me Admiral Tuvok on Screen"

"Admiral Lehoux woods I can sense your worry, we Must act Faster"

"Admiral, we have method of travel for this situation"

"If you Imply the Use of-"

"This may be the only way"

Lehoux nodded down to his helmsman, "Ensign, Bring the Quantum Slipstream drive to full power, maintain course" Lehoux was still impressed by this ship, with the Quantum slipstream drive it allowed even the largest of ships to make journeys from what wold be hours to minutes. The Vanguard class began to shake as it slowly built its way up to Warp 20.

"Helm, new estimated arrival time to Bajor"

"Just under 6 minutes Captain"

Now thats more like it he thought. "All hands red alert,Battle stations, Divert auxiliary power to shields and weapons,Phaser banks to full Power, Load high Yield photon torpedo's in forward and aft launchers"

"Dropping into Bajor now Sir"

" Raise shields and target the first vessel, Maximum firepower"

The orange glow of the four forward phaser banks ripped into the Nicor warship. Several of the fellow ships joined in, Ripping into the ship with Cannon, Torpedo and dual and single phaser bank fire, The Heimdall's target and several of the surrounding Undine vessels crumbled into a mass of burning hull structures and fractured Systems.

"Admiral Tuvok, I suggest we split up and target different Areas of Undine ships Around Bajor

" Your proposed idea is most logical, We'll split into two teams and take a side Each"

Heimdall, The excelsior U.S.S Homeland, The miranda class U.S.S Andorra, The Sovereign Class starship U.S.S Swan And two Nova science ships, U.S.S Pine and U.S.S Fjord all took a group formation.

Heimdall and Homeland were the first of the six vessels in Weapons range, The Nicor warships where hit with a vicious array of high yield torpedo's and Phaser Fire, the Undine struck back with there own revenge, They picked out the first attack On the U.S.S Pine, several Undine bombarded the vessel As there shields Collapsed. The fate of the U.S.S pine was sealed when a Heavy torpedo slammed Into the deflector and travelling several feet further through into the deck behind before Exploding, the damage was on a scale that the Admiral had never seen before, the torpedo split the ship in half Horizontally , physically ripping crew out into the vacuum of space, the bridge collapsed into the deck's bellow, Taking with it The lives of the bridge crew And Captain Hernandes. A final deafening groan was emitted from the Pine before it Exploded.

The Undine Began pulling out there ships on The side Under control of Admiral Tuvok, The casualty of war on that side of the Planet only appeared to be a Bajoran Militia spacecraft, that being honest was a pitiful vessel even before battle. The Undine were now being flanked, The fleet Had both forward and aft shields Of the 20 or so Undine vessels Left.

The battle seemed one, Several Undine vessels were destroyed in the flurry of fire from both of the Admirals teams. The battle appeared Won. Suddenly the Miranda class vessel Andorra was . A phaser beam from a Undine destroyer travelled through a warp Pylon and speared the lower aft decks, The ship lost main power and emergency shields were barley holding. It was an amazing moment to hear that almost everyone was Beamed aboard different vessels as Andorra rolled upside down and began disintegrating as it sunk into the Bajoran atmosphere

The Undine were Losing, several Undine Captains abandoned the fight and Those that didn't were aided into destruction. Heimdall Unleashed its full complement of weapons onto the last four, Phasers ripped through the command centre of one destroying it instantly, the other three were tired of the fight and fled battle damaged back to fluidic space.

"Get me admiral Quinn Priority one, Message only"

Admiral Lehoux woods sat typing his message as his fleet returned home:

Undine threat Clear, Bajor Safe, Two ships Lost, Several badly damaged,

U.S.S Pine- lost with all Hands

U.S.S Andorra- Ship lost, crew safely Evacuated, small loss of life

Full Debrief at our arrival

Admiral Lehoux


End file.
